My Prince
by youhadmeathello
Summary: Sakura is a manga obbessed girl.She wanted to fall in love, just like the main heroine in the stories. But her chances of having a romantic first kiss was ruined by a single kiss by a "effin..preverted prince".
1. Otaku love

_**Otaku Love**_

-

--

_The wind blew against his pale, perfect skin. The sun radiated his face as he reached out his hand towards her.  
__"I'll protect you...Mai" he said to her with such gentleness.  
__The girl's face reddened from his kind act. She took his hand and a smile appeared on her face. "I'm so happy."_

"Awwww...Shoujo guys are so much cooler than real life guys." The girl looked at the page with admiration. She then pulled her arms to her chest and closed her eyes.  
"I want to find a guy who says I'll protect you" she squeaked in a lovingly and high-pitched voice.  
"Sakuraaaaa-san, be quiet!" The teacher shouted in her hoarse voice.

Suddenly, she noticed everyone looking at her. She laughed awkwardly and stood up, making her desk then herself fall to the ground.  
"oww..my ass" she shouted in her head.

The whole class turned away from the girl, like it was an ordinary day and went back to their daily routines; sleeping and spinning lifeless pencils with their fingers.The girl picked up her desk and looked down on her new manga. _Oh man, now there's only 5 mins till the bell rings. Dam, now I can't finish the new chapter of Skip Beat! Arggg. _She sighed with great annoyance, and eventually continued reading her new Shoujo manga.

The otaku goes by the name of Sakura. Basic Facts:15y/o and attends Maki Girls Jr. High school, a overly prestigious girls Jr.High school. And if you notice already, She is practically a self-proclaimed otaku. With her unique hair-color that make people run away,screaming "Anime are going to take over the world!...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" she roams the halls of Makiwith her massive piles of manga in her arms.

_12 years ago, a little Sakura roamed around her house looking for more books to read. With her abnormally sized glasses she pushed her way through the doors of the study room and made her way to the bookcase. She climed onto her Daddy's Chair, and reached for the golf book that her Dad had just recently bought. With one hand on the arm chair and the other reaching for the book, she dropped her balance and landed oon the bean bag. She wasn't the only thing that went down. A manga fell into her little petite arms. The colorful book amazed her. Her life as an otaku had just started.._

--

Yellow and green stained the walls of the train station. The huge crowd of people pushed against the girl as she pushed her way through two old ladies, a dog, a screaming child,an overly dressed woman and an old man with a head as shiny as gold.

**Sakura**

**Perspiration ran down my forehead as I headed towards my gate, I need to get to that new manga store that Ino told me about. Although the hot humid air surrounded me, cold, refreshing air blew against my face, every time a train left the station. Although I go to an all girls school, and I hardly see any boys,I know I'll find my prince. I'm going to find the boy in the shoujo manga that will hold me in his arms. I'll find the prince that will take care of me when I'm sick. I'll find him. It's not that hard.**

**End**

The girl looked around, obviously checking out every guy that passed her. Disappointed, her gaze fell to the ground and she sighed in annoyance_. I guess, it's harder than it looks. I guess Shoujo princes don't fall from the sky. _

"Hey, give me that back, that's for my cram school" A little boy shouted from the top of his lungs. At the corner behind the crowd, two scary looking men were holding the little boy from his collar, waving his money in front of him. Sakura, pushing against the crowd **again**, and was trying to get other people to notice them. But the huge crowd wouldn't budge with concern. It was like the boy and the gang were invisible. But it wasn't invisible to Sakura.

With nervous steps, Sakura walked towards the two men.

**Sakura**

**I was nervous. Being an extremely shy and timid girl,I wouldn't have dreamed of standing up in front of two gangsters, I almost died from the incident in the classroom. I hate my conscience right now. So as politely as I could, I asked them to let go of the kid. I knew my eyes were gazing at the ground and my face was red with embarrassment, thinking the whole train station was gazing at me. Instead, when I looked up I saw the two gangsters' right in front of my face.**

**"So? You go to Maki Girls Jr. High school, right?" The first man said in a creepy voice._Hell, I do._ He let go of the boy seconds after I appeared. Luckily the boy scrambled on his feet fast,and ran to freedom. "Isn't it that prestigious school, near the hills?" The other man yelled at the first and more robust man. Evil smirks crept upon their faces and exactly then...I knew they were thinking of something perverted. I tried to run away, but my body betrayed me. And eventually the men dragged me towards their van outside. I tried to shout and scream, but having a small and quiet voice never helped.**

**Suddenly, from the ground, I was in the air. The two men flew towards a wall. I closed my eyes, hoping that I would land on something soft. And I did. I landed on a soft …shoulder? I looked left and right and figured out that the person who was holding me was a boy (I could tell by the scent). He carried me on his shoulders. I felt like I was as light as a feather, because of the way he held me. I looked in shock as the two men fled from the scene. "My legs are too long..." was all my hero said.**

**I was conscious. That's good. Bruises. No. But...oh yeh. I was caught by a good looking guy. What!? Good looking. And right beside my face was a handsome face ( I could of been hallucinating, I could of bumped my head while being dragged _yeh..thats right,for all I could know it could be that old man_) I pinched myself "oowwwwwww". He turned his head towards me and I saw the most prettiest eyes I've ever seen. The guy had pale skin and black onyx hair._OMG Just like in the mangas._ He smelled like that Cologne, in Macy's. What was it called.._oh yeh. Prince._ It enchanted me. I just wanted to touch his pale skin, his lips; I wanted to check if a guy can really be this handsome. Was this the prince I was waiting for?**

**end**

(A/N) Hey! Maybe you can review the story …so I can continue? -


	2. Little Chick

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before I knew it, the two men came back for more. But the strange person that was holding me just fought them effortlessly, like if they were just his practice dummies. Every time he would punch them his fringe would come off his eyes, and every time they did, I got to see those eyes. Something in his eyes, made me feel…weird. Maybe I was getting my period early?

It only took seconds before the two men ran away (…what losers) the guy just whispered in his (cool…and oh-so mysterious voice) "Girls don't like wimps like you"

I was just about to thank him with all my life, when he dropped me on the COLD HARD stone.

"ouucchhhh…" was all I moaned when I got up from the ground. I picked up my glasses that were lying beside me, and was getting ready to scream off my head to my so-called-savior. But when I looked up I saw a handsome young ... (hot!) guy standing 1 foot away from me. (I will repeat that! 1 foot) I screamed in my head "My prince has come! My prince has come" I imagined the beautiful poppy fields…and him laying there with his crown his black soft hair swaying in the wind. His hand reaching for my face ….

I opened my eyes. I see him once again in his AWESOME outfit. OMG, this is the prince. I knew it, I knew it. I have to call Ino right away.

"Uhmm…thank you for saving my butt over there. I guess I owe you one" I said to him in a dazed tone. I stared at the ground, hoping he wouldn't see the red blush that covered my face. When I looked up, I saw his smile (and it was such a cute smile!)

"What are you going to get me then" he said in a monotones tone.

"Excuse me?" I shouted.

"You said you owed me" he replied

"I guess a cup of tea if you want" I said nervously (CYEAH! A date with my prince)

He looked to the ground, and I swore I saw a smirk.

"Pfftt…I'd rather have you "he said rather annoyed

"Wait…what?" before I could run away or even finish my sentence he took me by the arms and kissed me. YES! He kissed me. In font of the whole station, with the huge crowd looking at us. Even the Old man that I bumped into was staring at us.

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" was all I could scream in my head.

I was losing oxygen fast, I couldn't breathe.

"I LOST MY FIRST KISS"

And I was being kissed like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, he let go. I grasped for air as he took out his phone.

"hpmhp, you're very inexperienced. You don't even know how to breathe when your kissing. I even wanted to hook up with you. But you don't have a nice ass or breasts." He said in his once again serious and bored tone. It was like, he did this every weekend. He started to walk away. And before he left the station for the real world he shouted "Grow up soon …Little Chick" He pated my hair and ruffled it, before he walked towards the stairs.

I stayed in my spot. Shocked. Paralyzed. And …totally mocked.

MY FIRST KISS

NOT BIG ENOUGH BREASTS

NOT GOOD AT KISSING

I dropped to the ground with my face in shock.

I just got kissed by the most perverted prince ever.

The little kid I saved was right beside me, poking me with his lollipop.

"Were you just dumped,Miss?"

A/N: So yeh. I guess that's Chapter 2. If you want more chapters I must have more than 10 or something reviews or I'll just won't feel like this story is worth typing up.

:D


End file.
